


RWBY Halloween Fuck Party~

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Team RWBY head to Coco's Halloween Party, only it's basically just a public orgy, and they're A-Okay with that~. Lots of intense fucking ensues.Ruby's dating Weiss, she gets a breedin'~. Yang gets her fat horsecock sucked by a Faunus. Blake gets double stuffed and Penny's there too~ Good fun times for everyone.





	RWBY Halloween Fuck Party~

"Great costume, sis!" Ruby cheered towards Yang, the blonde beauty plants her palms on her hips and gyrates her frilly white skirt towards the other.  
"Thanks!" Yang was dressed like an angel, halo and wings and all. Not too modest about it either, those luscious thighs were practically totally revealed beneath the toga she called an outfit. "And what're you dressed as?" the halo-totting blondie hummed to Ruby.  
"Not so Little Red Riding Hood, of course!" it was pretty similar to Ruby's usual outfit considering. Cute red hood, cute short skirt, cute corset, what wasn't there to like!  
"Why 'not so little'~?" Yang began.  
"Don't encourage her." the wicked Weiss of the West scowls, naturally, she was a witch. Her oversized hat pushed out ever so slightly from her eyes. Ruby giggled eagerly, sidling towards her friend and sinking her fingers straight into that ass, "Hey!" Weiss glowered, "Not in front of.. Others.." Her dignified voice hissed beneath her breath.  
"She knows why." Ruby nodded to her sister, a subtle gyrating of her own hips for good effect and a playful wink sealed the deal. She was talking about her cock. Her big, fat cock~.  
"Everyone ready then?" Blake was dressed as a cat. Complete with a little bell around her collar. Her purple tail swished idly behind her, "Let's move." the girls cheered, some more enthusiastically than the others, as they headed to their Halloween party!

Creak, the door swings open. Either Coco had came as herself or she was just way too cool for Halloween, "Yo." with a nod of her head, the shades wearing girl ushered the foursome inside, "Booze is in the kitchen." she shrugged idly. "'Scuse me." Coco didn't seem keen on sticking around at all as she marched away from the girls.   
"Mhmff~ Schlooorp~! Oh! Friend Ruby!" Penny's fat ass waved at the girls as she popped her lips off of a mummy's cock and hurried over towards the Red Riding Hood. OOF~ Ruby's arms wraps around Penny's waist as the girl greets her with a faintly salty tonguekiss.  
"Did we just.. Walk into a sex party." Weiss gawped, a gentle pink blush on her cheek, Penny was dressed like Hatsune motherfuckin Miku. The vocaloid was presently getting her ass mauled, her tongue swirling along Ruby's own as the poor Mummy lazily jerked her spitstained shaft, left high and dry in the lineup of girls~.   
Ruby reached her other hand down and gripped Weiss's ass, forcing her to jolt up to her tippy toes! Trying to pull her cute white witch into the eager tonguekiss. "Looks like it!" Yang answered, reaching beneath her toga, and slipping her panties off. "Look after these for me Blake? They're my lucky pair, wouldn't want to lose them." Yang's massive horsecock idly hung out from beneath her skirt. The angel's dick slowly twitching to life as Blake pocketed her golden panties.  
Yang sauntered deeper into the party. She didn't even make it to the kitchen before she spied their host. "Cool party." Yang grinned down at Coco, Velvet's soft striped socks wrapped around her shaft, giving her a two-footed footjob. Right into her cute faunus pussy!  
"Thanks." Coco smirks, eye level with Yang's dangling shaft, "If you need that taken care of." the lazy footjob girl pulls her glasses down slightly, "I'm sure this cat won't mind sharing, right?" her shaft throbs between the other's cuntlips, idly gushing a string of preseed into her folds. Velvet shook her head, of course she didn't mind! A set of cat-ears atop her rabbit face.  
"Don't mind if I do!" Yang grips her shaft and strikes it down THWAP~ across Velvet's face. Her eyes crossed to stare at that flared stallion thing, she wordlessly gasped, her toes wrapping all the tighter around Coco's length. The couple sat on the couch, Yang stood before them, smearing her preseed across velvet's costumed face.

"Can't we at least take this to the bathroom?" Weiss' witchy skirt was lifted behind her, "Everyone will see.." She flushed, Penny was on her knees before the pair, her tongue lapping, licking, dragging and twisting all over Ruby's throbbing fuckstick. "It's humiliating." her arms cross beneath her bust, Ruby strikes that spitslicked shaft between her asscheeks.  
"And you like that, don't you." Ruby grinned at her girlfriend, thrusting her fat shaft between the witches asscheeks.  
"What.. No way!" Weiss lies through her teeth, "Do you think I like taking your... Nasty thing at all! Yet alone where people can see!" Weiss acts indignant as her asscheeks bounce softly against that cock, Penny slobbering on Ruby's balls, jerking the base of her thing with both hands.  
"Oh.. Fine." Ruby starts to peel her hips away, a devious smirk on her face. "Guess I'll just fuck Penny's face instead. You like it, don't you Penny." the ginger-vocaloid nodded her head enthusiastically.  
"A-Ffirmative!" she grins, her own face softly struck by that shaft, "I'm reproduction ready!~" she cheerily announced.  
"W.. What? No you can't! I'm your girlfriend!" Weiss huffed as that shaft was dragged away from her. "You have to fuck me!" Weiss grunts and pouts oh so angrily at Ruby.   
"But you said~" Ruby was cut off, almost immediately.  
"I know what I said you breed happy ape, now stick it in my pussy and fuck your girlfriend like a bitch!" Weiss had one arm crossed, the other had jammed two fingers into her ripe little pussy and was spreading her cuntlips apart. Revealing her soft pink walls for Ruby's mushroom tip to press against.

Blake rolls her fat ass down onto Nora's cock, her smile covered by a set of golden panties. She took a deep drag, "Yang's musk really drives you wild, huh?" the caped heroine in her rear giggles, twisting onto Blake's kitty nipples, starting at the top and working her way down.  
"Always." her fat ass clap, clap, claps back again and again onto Nora's thick, fat cock! Yang runs her fingers through Velvet's hair, plunging her shaft into her face as Coco was jerked off into her womb.  
"Holy shit Blake!" Yang cried over the room, "Look at this bitch!" she rams Velvet's face down hard onto her cock, the faunus let out a loud BLRK~ "She's totally stealing your style!" Yang's other hand was free to point at a bright pink catgirl. Almost exactly the same design as Blake's own kitty outfit. Complete with bell and all.  
Blake gave a disbelieving look, "What the.." The ninja catgirl gawps, her own ass was struck as the pink doppelganger struts her curves, a devious little smirk on her face. Velvet's face brutalized too dearly to even notice this copycat! "There's no way this is a coincidence..." Blake glowered at her upstaging clone!  
"If it's worth anything." Nora strikes Blake's ass, "I think you're cuter."  
The pink catgirl just smiled silently as the eyes on the party descended onto her curves. Her palm drops down to her leggings, and she wordlessly fished out her titanic cock. Blake inhales sharply, "No way.." She stared at the others thick, drooling monster. That catgirls eyes locked with her own, Blake gave a glare -of course she did!- but the other was positively giddy!  
The heterochromia catgirl saunters towards Blake's bouncing booty, delicately reaching down and slipping Yang's golden panties from her face. She teases that skimpy thong along her shaft, meshing her potent nuts against them, before slamming them right back onto Blake's face. Snoooort! The combined musk of two girls sweaty cocks had Blake shuddering on Nora's cock!   
Her pussy clamping, the pink catbitch grabs her thick thighs and lifts them up, her own barbed dick stuffs right against Blake's cunny, and she wastes no time in slamming them straight in! Blake's tongue hanging out, her legs spread like a V and she was sandwitched between those two fat dicks! Nora's ginger pubes tickling her asscheeks, that fat barbed dick impales her pussy.

"Treat this pussy with some respect!" Weiss grits her teeth as Ruby mercilessly pounds into her body. THWAP~ Red Riding Hood's lap slaps into her ass, making her fat princess toosh quake behind her. Weiss's fingers held between her thighs, softly stroking along Ruby's cock while she pushed it into that cunt. Penny lapped and licked eagerly, her face buried between Ruby's thighs.  
"Ooh, sorry Princess~" Ruby's tone was half playful, clearly she wasn't being serious, yet Weiss let out a sharp little huff.  
"Much better." the bent over girl huffs and thrusts her snatch down harder onto that shaft, "Your good graces are rewarded with my royal cunt." she hummed, seemingly pleased with herself. Her gut bulging slightly from the sheer girth of Ruby's arousal. The darker girl reaches down, and pulls on Hatsune Penny's hairline, pushing her down lower onto that dick~ Lower than her balls.   
Penny pressed her unbelievably soft robo-lips alllll along Ruby's asscrack, before thrusting her lips straight against her pucker! Ruby's shaft twitches straight up at this, Weiss moans happily in bliss. Clap~ Thwap~ Her booty bounced with each and every thrust. Penny pressing her lips straight against Ruby's rimhole, her tongue extra long, easily able to wriggle deep into the moaning riding hood's asshole.  
"You're going to cum, aren't you." Weiss scolds Ruby, "Well pull out, you can't tarnish my princess cunt with your seed."   
Ruby shuddered in utter bliss, none of those words were the safe word, so she reaches her hands forwards, one hand curling into Weiss's hip, the other pinches her cheeks together, "Well too bad, Princess." her voice hissed into the other's ear, "I'm about to pump you full of my lowly cum, because I'm a breed happy mutt, and you're my bitch." SCHLORP~ Her tongue darts into Weiss's lips! The princess's eyes rolled in their sockets! Her cunny clamping around that shaft!  
Weiss came first, of course she did! Her juicy slit spraying wetness along Ruby's veined fuckstick! This just encouraged Ruby on all the harder. Her body pushed into Weiss's back, Penny gladly lodged her face between Ruby's sweaty asscheeks, not like she needed to breathe after all! Ruby's thick shaft trembling, and tensing~ Her balls churn audibly with need. SPLRRRRT~ She held her shaft deep into Weiss's fertile folds, hosing down her insides with an incredible torrent of cum.  
"I-I'm a Princess." Weiss trembled, her tongue linked to Rubies own thanks to an excessive sheen of spittle. SPLAT~ Cum oozed from her pussy and drizzled onto the ground.  
"You're my breedbitch." Ruby growled, but she couldn't keep the act up for long~ As Weiss began to shudder and writhe all over again, Red Riding Hood giggled gently behind her. Stroking Weiss's side and Penny's hair.

Yang's shaft hardened between Velvet's lips, "She sure can suck, huh?" Velvet gave her a wonderfully sloppy, drawn out suckjob. "Where's Pyrrha, by the way?" Yang spoke so casually as her sagging leathery nuts twitched repeatedly.  
"Kitchen." Coco grunts, finger-thick cumveins bulging out her thick, fat cock. Velvet bobbed on Yang's length and worshipped every inch of Coco's length.  
"Think I'll say hi after this." Angel-Yang moans, Coco's dick couldn't take it anymore! It throbs and twitches, Velvet's footjobs slowing down ever so faintly. Just the tip of Coco's dick held between the faunus' soft wet cuntlips. It twitched and throbbed idly, unloading every last drop into her cunt. It was a pretty subdued affair, all in all~.   
Unlike Yang's climax, "Fuuck.. Gonna. Nut!" Yang hissed through gritted teeth, her fingers coil right into Velvet's adorable locks, slamming the bunnyslut's face down onto her dick. THWAP~ Her balls strike into the other's chin like wrecking balls. Her pace hits a fever pitch in the blink of an eye. Just as cum starts to bubble from Velvet's pussy, Yang's massive hose unloads straight into Velvet's throathole!   
Splrrrt~ Yang came like a broken fire hydrant! An absolute force of nature filling Velvet's throathole until she was loudly gagging on cum. SPLRRRT~ Velvet's body lurched forwards, coughing up a massive torrent of Yang's backed up load! The hedonistic stench of sex flooding down her face as Yang breeds her facehole so messily. "Fuuck, yeah." schlorp~ The blonde bitch's angelic cock slips from that face, still twitching, still Cumming, all over Velvet's face~.   
After angling her shaft down some to make sure the bunny got a good glazing, Yang gave an idle DICKSLAP~ "Mhmm, later bitches." Velvet waved softly, Yang's horsedick dripping spit and cum, she swaggered off to the kitchen, leaving Velvet to wipe her face clean.

Neo's fingers wrapped around Blake's throat. The catgirl's eyes went wide, but she nodded her head gently, the pink girls bell tingling with every thrust, her huge barbed dick slamming straight into that lifted cunny! Nora had taken over the duties of holding Blake's thighs from behind, keeping her legs lifted almost straight up, bent at the knees just a little.  
"Don't know how much longer I can last!" the caped crusader in Blake's asshole gasps, "This ass is way tighter than Pyrrha's!" she cries, her load came without a second thought, streaking wildly into Blake's asshole~ "Hahh!" Nora's massive cumsplosion shotgunned straight into Blake's rear, her load not nearly as drawn out as some other partygoers, but not lacking in volume at all!   
Blake's face rattled as Neo mercilessly slammed into her pussy, chokefucking Blake with a sadistic smirk on her mute lips. Her footlong length vanishes into the catgirls fertile slit, again and again. Nora's cum splattering over her toes didn't deter her! Her hips wildly slamming forwards, so fast as to be seen as almost a blur! Neo didn't make a goddamn sound, hoisting Blake's hips all the way up with each and every thrust, before finally, silently. A slightly dumber smile creeps onto her face, and she cums~.  
And cums.. And cums some more! Blake's belly bulges around the sheer size of the massive creampie dumped into her. The lack of oxygen and brutality of the pounding had her head spinning, her vision fading, and her mind totally blank. She was in love! Neo slooowly yanks from her snatch, and leaves her hilted on Nora's fat cock. Her legs still lifted, her ruined cunt drizzling cum onto the ground.

The night was only getting started. Pyrrha was dressed like a devil, "Hey Yang!" she waved, her eyes drawn to the blondie's drooling horsemeat.  
"Hey~."


End file.
